The Elemental Maelstrom
by Fox Boss
Summary: Kyuubi gives Naruto the power to 'bend' the elements to his will by performing kata martial arts movements . How will the Shinobi world fare with Naruto the Elemental Maelstrom. Kyuubi will be played by Iroh.
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha's Elemental Maelstrom**

**Summary: ****Kyuubi gives Naruto the power to 'bend' the elements to his will by performing kata(martial arts movements). How will the Shinobi world fare with Naruto the Elemental Maelstrom. Kyuubi will be played by Iroh.**

**Also the harems will have a connection with Naruto somehow, in this case elements.**

**X-Overs: Avatar; The Last Airbender(only ability and one character wise)**

**Pairing: Naruto/Harem: Hinata(Water), Temari(Wind), Kurotsuchi(Earth-Lava), Mei(lava/boil), Haku(Ice), Yugito(Hellfire-Lightning), Nibi(Hellfire)(Blair's(from Soul Eater) body), Guren and Fuka.**

**Prologue/Chapter 1/The Maelstrom's Birth**

**AN: This will NOT be a physically abused/overcharged/etc Naruto, merely ignored and glared at. **

Naruto(Age 6) wonder where he was, the last thing he remembered was going to bed, to him it looked like some kind of really big sewer, deciding that he wanted to leave he looked around trying to find an exit until he reached something that looked 'way' out of place in a sewer, a VERY big cage door with an ofuda(a piece of paper with kanji that has special abilities) with the kanji for seal on it.

"It's nice to finally meet you face-to-face Naruto-kun." Sounded what appeared to be a wise and kind voice.

"Oi, who there?" demanded the young blonde

"Right here." came the from the cage

What Naruto saw was _not_ what he was expecting, it looked to be a rather nice man who looked like he could a relative of Chouji's.

"Who are you Ojii-san(Old man)?" asked the confused ninja-in-training

"I'm here to help you Naruto-kun, to become powerful enough to accomplish your dream." replied the old man

As soon as he said that Naruto began shooting off all sorts of questions, such what he'd learn, how strong he'd be etc

"Hahaha, calm down Naruto-kun, you'll find out later. But for now, what I need you to do is grab my hand."

When Naruto did the last thing he saw was an odd bight bright flash after he was surrounded by 4 of the 5 major elements(think of how they spinning around Aang on episode 61, which can be seen on the Avatar Wikia on Aang's page or WatchAnimeOn(my favorite online anime site).

**P.S. I'm Baaack**

**P.P.S. Why hasn't anyone made a Soul Eater fic, where Soul really does decide to go with Blair in the 1st episode?**


	2. NOTICE!

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou


	3. SOPA'S RETURNED!

SOPA has returned! Sign it quickly, signing ends March 19, and we need 75,726 votes, so sign damn it!

petitions. whitehouse. gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr


End file.
